reason
by wiccagirluk
Summary: how things could have gone with Ron, Lavender and Hermione.


Reason

How Ron might have dumped Lavender for Hermione

Lavender Brown sat in the Griffendor common room with a look of glee on her face. She had recently been informed that only a day prior to asking her out, Ronald Weasley had agreed to go out with Hermione Granger. Lavender considered Hermione to be her biggest rival, when it came to Ron, and had felt threatened by her since she and Ron had begun dating. She knew that when it came to the crunch he would probably choose Hermione, and she couldn't help but wonder if Ron was thinking of Hermione when they were together. But Lavender was no longer concerned, since she knew now that Ron had chucked Hermione after barely a day to be with herself, Lavender.

Of course she needed to be completely sure, so she engineered and argument between the two of them, that she believed would drive them apart for good. It had only been something silly, a tiny stupid thing that had erupted into the cataclysmic argument that she was now a witness to.

Most of Griffendor house was here in the common room, watching avidly, of course most of them were rooting for Hermione. It was fairly common knowledge that she was hopelessly in love with Ron and that he loved her too. They also knew that she had finally found the courage to ask him out and he had thrown it back in her face. Now they wondered listening to the two of them screaming at each other, would they work it all out in the end?

"I don't see what you're problem is!" Ron shouted at Hermione, they had both completely forgotten their audience and the argument had turned away from its roots; it came back to the two of them, just like it always did.

"You're my problem Ron," Hermione shouted, she was surprised at her statement and she felts the pain of his actions come flooding back. "I can't believe you would do that to me." she whispered that last part, the hurt showing in her voice. But Ron seemed to neither notice nor care.

"What! You're just jealous because I'm going out with someone. I don't see why, I mean you did, with Vicky." he spat the name with disgust, hating the Bulgarian man that had taken Hermione to the Yule ball in their fourth year.

"So, what? This is you trying to get back at me, to punish me, is that it?" she asked him, this was the question that she had been dying to know the answer to, ever since the day that Ron had begun to date Lavender. Lavender was sitting watching, listening to the exchange, waiting for the moment that she knew would come. The moment when Ron said that he loved Lavender and not her, never her.

"It's not all about you Hermione." Ron bellowed

"I just want to know why? Why her of all people?" Hermiones voice was strained from shouting.

"Why not?" Ron replied. Okay, thought Lavender, that was not the answer I was expecting, maybe he's working up to it.

"Oh that's a good reason." Hermione said sarcastically. Lavender watched in horror, as they were shouting they were edging closer to one another. It was clear neither of them realised it.

"Well there's no reason why I shouldn't is there?" Ron yelled, Lavender could see the argument turning in a way that she hadn't foreseen.

"Of course there is, one great big obvious one." Hermione shouted back, edging even closer, so close they could touch.

"What's that then? Tell me" Ron stepped closer to, they were nearly nose to nose, "Come on, give me a reason." Hermione reacted completely on impulse, she grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him into a crushing kiss. There was a collective gasp in the room, Lavenders face was red with anger. This was not how she thought things would go. Ron and Hermione broke apart, both equally as stunned as each other. Hermione was mortified that she had let things get so out of hand, that she had not been able to restrain herself. After a few seconds of silence, Hermione bolted from the common room, out the portrait hole and down the hall.

A silly smile crept onto Rons face, the kiss was nothing like those of Lavenders, it felt as though every bit of what Hermione was feeling was behind that kiss, it was like they had connected and now his stomach was doing back flips and his head was spinning. Lavenders kissed seemed very empty now, empty and cold. He stared at the portrait hole and the whole room save for one occupant was willing him to go after her. Lavender approached him, trying to sound much more confidant than she felt.

"The cheek of her, the little tramp, as if." She said. The room sucked in a breath, insulting Hermione to Ron was not smart at the best of times; and right now it was the final nail in Lavenders coffin.

"We're through." Ron said.

"Of course you are, how could you be friends now after that little stunt." Her smug smile returned.

"No Lavender, we are through, you and me, finished." he said, gesturing between the two of them. Her smile slipped again. Before she could even scream a protest he walked away. As he walked through the portrait hole the room came back alive and he could hear voices saying, about time and finally.

Hermione moved through the rows of books in the library, tears falling against her cheeks. `I can't believe I did that, she berated herself. She flicked amongst the shelves wondering if she would ever be able to regain her dignity and if Ron would ever speak to her again.

Of course, Ron thought as he entered the library, where else would she have gone. The library was her sanctuary, the place where she came for peace, for answers and to escape. You're such an idiot, he told himself. He saw Hermione pacing the aisles and looked around quickly to make sure they were alone. He screwed up his courage, strode up to her, spun her around and kissed her. He tried to put everything he had into the kiss, everything he felt, everything he wanted to tell her.

"I'm sorry," he said when he finally pulled away, "I've been a real idiot."

"Yes you have," she replied, "you really hurt me."

"I'm sorry Mione, I can't promise that we won't fight, because we always do. I can't promise that I won't mess things up because I'm an idiot and my temper gets the better of me. But I promise I'll always love you, because I always have, ever since you told me I had dirt on my nose." he rushed all the words out in one long breath.

"What about Lav-Lav?" she asked, he winced hearing the nickname that they all gave the girl after hearing her call him Won-Won.

"I finished with her." he stated. Hermione smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close for another kiss. She knew she shouldn't forgive him quite so quickly and easily. She knew she should make him suffer. But right now she didn't care, they both had the one thing that they'd always wanted, each other.


End file.
